Not My Reality
by anonymous blue ink
Summary: Clary Morgen is an everyday teenager who's biggest problem in her brothers cooking. That is, until she starts seeing monsters wandering around her house at night and the neighbours cats start disappearing. Then the cool kids start hanging around too much, her parents start acting odd and her brother is keeping secrets from her.
1. Chapter 1

**Just a quick warning, this fanfic is swaps between the perspective of both Clary and Jace. Sorry if this bugs anyone.**

CLARY

I blinked. It couldn't have been… maybe it was just my imagination. Maybe I was just tired. It had been a long week; with all my end of year tests and the organising of my parents wedding anniversary celebration. Or maybe I was going crazy. I didn't think seeing giant monsters roaming the streets of Brooklyn was something you saw when you were tired. Either way, it was something that would have to wait. For now, I had to get home and make dinner.

When I got home and walked through the door my nose was filled with a foul smell. "JONATHAN! Have you tried to make dinner again?" I shouted into the kitchen. I walked in and saw my older brother standing over the stove and dropped my bag, avoiding the collection of paintings and canvases littering the floor.

Jonathan started trying to explain, "Clary don't say anything. I have everything under control, see," he paused as he tilted the pan in my direction and showed me a very burnt looking pasta sauce. I stepped around the counter and saw stuff on the floor that no longer looked like food.

"If this is all so under control, tell me dearest brother, how's it taste?" I grabbed a spoon and scooped up some of the burnt sauce and offered it to him. He grabbed the spoon confidently then faltered as it came too close to his nose. He put the contents of the spoon into the pot then emptied it into the bin, the whole time holding one of his hands up to silence me. "You're as bad as Isabelle, she's been in my cooking class for three years and still she hasn't been able to produce a decent meal," I said as I started cleaning up, "We can order pizza tonight."

I ordered the pizza, demanded John pay for the pizza, and then, after John stopped flirting with Kaelie the pizza delivery girl, tried to make it look like we tried to make the kitchen look like a bomb hadn't gone off in it. When Mum and Dad finally got home however John had already started eating the pizza. I had got myself a slice too, but hadn't started because I had gotten distracted drawing Johnathan sitting happily eating. "Hey Clary, Johnathan, it's time to celebrate!" our Dad said excitedly, "Your fabulous mother here sold another painting today!"

Mum shook her head modestly and said dismissively, "Stop it Val, its nothing to celebrate over," kissing him on the cheek. That was my parents, Jocelyn and Valentine Morgen, hopelessly in love and mostly embarrassing in front of friends.

* * *

JACE

A demon walked by me completely unaware that it was being followed. I went to continue following it but stopped. The short red haired girl was standing across the road looking at the demon and, for a moment, a look of shock crossed her face. But this was short lived, as she blinked a few times then continued walking. She couldn't know, she couldn't start remembering, the enchantment was supposed to last longer. I continued following the demon.

* * *

 **Hi everyone! I'm super grateful towards anyone who has bothered to read this and I would love it if you could comment on anything you think I could change. This is my first fanfiction so any pointers you have would be great. My next chapter will be coming soon. Thankyou.**


	2. Chapter 2

CLARY

I awoke to a crash. I looked around frantically and ran to my window. The street was lit dimly by the street lights, but I could see nothing but an overturned rubbish bin. I studied the hedges and the trees, trying to spot the creature that overturned the bin. I found nothing. I was about to go back to bed when a flaming red set of eyes appeared in the house across the streets bushes. The eyes moved into the light, a hellish looking body following behind. It looked something like a large dog but with wiry black fur and a murderous look in its eyes. I stood frozen at my window, as my neighbour's tabby stumbled onto the road. I almost shouted a warning out to it, but knew it was hopeless. In a flash the mutant dog was upon it, tearing the cat to pieces. The flaming red eye's started looking around the street.

That's when I moved. I shot down onto my knees and crawled, to ensure the dog thing didn't see me, towards my bedroom door. The minute I escaped from the bedroom I dashed down the hall, not to my parent's room but to the place I had run to for years whenever I had a bad dream. I knocked on John's door frantically. "Wake up Johnathan!" I whispered when I didn't hear anything. I held back on racing right in, the image from a hot summer night three years ago suddenly burning in my brain. I knocked again and half whispered half shouted, "JOHNATHAN CHRISTOPHER MORGEN, WAKE UP RIGHT NOW!"

I heard a thud signalling John falling out of bed. The door opened a moment later and a tired face appeared leaning against the door frame. "You not feeling too great after that pizza either?" he asked sleepily.

"John, listen to me," I pushed myself into his room, "outside my window is an enormous, hellish looking dog, with giant red eyes and it just ripped Crazy Dorothea's cat to shreds!" John's face turned from sleepy to panicked, in a matter of seconds.

He stepped back and ran his hands through his hair roughly. "Clary, listen to me," Johnathan paused a moment as he grabbed a strange object from his bedside table before he started drawing on himself, "Clary, you haven't seen anything tonight. You've had a nightmare and you're going to stay in my room and go back to sleep. I'm just going to go talk to Mum and Dad. Don't follow me and don't say anything." John walked out of the room and muttered something about persuasion runes, whatever they were.

JACE

I stood in the corner of the room and watched as the chaos unfolded around us. More demons had been appearing and many of the Memory Wiped had started seeing them. Magnus was trying to calm everybody down, but was failing dismally. Robert Lightwood stepped up and ordered for everyone to be silenced. For once, they listened. "We all know this urgent meeting has been called because of the rise in the demon population and because the Memory Wiped have started seeing. Bane, do you know why this is happening?" Robert looked at him expectantly.

Magnus Bane stepped forward and gulped nervously, before he started explaining. "The rise in the demon population is meaning the spells I have cast have been working overtime and are now wearing down faster. If one of the Memory Wiped sees a demon and tries to attack it… well, let's just say the results could be dramatic. I would advise that each of the Memory Wiped are under constant supervision from a Shadowhunter or Downworlder so they have a lesser chance of seeing a demon," Magnus looked over at Robert with a slight look of contempt on his face.

The whole room looked at Robert for directions. Robert was the go to man, the guy behind the genius or, at least, that's what he liked to think. He stood there awkwardly for a moment before saying promptly, "Sound's good Bane. Everybody get going." A dodgy order if I'd ever heard one, but the occupants of the room seemed to respond, and soon everyone was moving.

The room itself fell into an organised chaos, with people desperate to make sure their children and siblings where always under protection. The Memory Wiped files where soon being handed out hurriedly, with scribbled Protector name's on the front. We were now the protectors of not only mundies but our own memory wiped kind. Yippee.

Magnus raced over and handed me my targets information file, his cat eyes glistening with excitement. It was probably the most exciting thing that had happened in the last 15 years, not that it would seem like that long for a warlock like him. "Jace, Jace, Jace, you've been assigned to someone important. I reckon she'll keep you on your toes. I wouldn't want to mess around with her too much either, her big brother might get scary," Magnus winked at me before bouncing off to hand out more profiles.

I looked down at the Memory Wiped Profile I'd been given, and sighed. Dramatically. If there was a competition for dramatic sighs, I would have won. Of course, it had to be her.

CLARY

I woke that morning in John's bed, completely unaware of how I got there. I had a shower and got dressed before going down to the kitchen for breakfast. I stopped, however, when I heard Mum, Dad and John's hushed voices in the kitchen. "-we can't risk Clary finding out." "We can't hide it from her forever, Jocelyn." "-and they'll look after her for now." I opened up the kitchen door and I saw them all turn around to do something suddenly. I walked over to the sink and saw a sticky note with a scribbled phone number written down and the initials M.B on the bottom.

I picked the note pad up, "Hey Mum, who's M.B?" Mum snatched the pad out of my hand and shook her head while telling me to eat some breakfast before the bus came. I looked towards John questioningly, but he looked away. "Hey John, I don't remember coming to your room last night? Do you know what that was about?" I asked, determined to get something out of him.

He shrugged, "You said something about a nightmare. Probably just the pizza, I didn't feel too well either. I'm getting a lift with Alec this morning," John ruffled my hair, casually, before getting up and flinging his bag over his shoulder, "See ya Mum, Dad."

I grabbed some toast before shoving everything I needed in my bag and walking out the front door, deciding I needed to talk to Simon early.

I grabbed my usual seat next to Simon, whose curly brown hair was messier than usual and glasses slightly askew. I tried to smooth his hair down a bit, knowing I was putting off what I was about to propose. "Clary, as much as I love you trying to tame my untameable hair, but you're acting strange. What's up?" Simon asked.

"Something's up. Mum's acting really weird, I woke up in John's room this morning and I don't remember getting there, I don't even remember waking up. Then John's being really weird and shifty, and then there was a sticky note with a phone number and when I asked Mum about she totally flipped out and-"

I was cut off by Simon, "Okay Clary, slow down. You seemed to be a bit stressed at the moment. You're probably just overthinking everything, I mean I haven't been sleeping that well cause I've been so stressed about end of year tests," Simon reassured me. He paused a moment before adding quietly, "What you should be worrying about is how much Jace has looked at you in the past 10 minutes." I looked towards the back of the bus and saw his golden eyes flicking away from me.

JACE

We reached school and I followed Clary off the bus, before meeting up with Alec, Izzy and John. "How was that?" Alec asked.

"Simply marvellous, I got to sit on a bus for half an hour and watch that douche's little sister," I directed most of my annoyance at John, "Plus I saw another three, no four, demons on the ride. I'd rather look after Max than the redhead and her nerdy friend.

"It would be weird if you turned up at Max's school, and it's heaps easier having Tessa as his teacher in the first place," Izzy said, "And you don't have to look after Simon."

"They're pretty much a packaged deal, Izzy, unless you manage to do something about him, you've had an interest in geek freaks lately, haven't you," I snapped at her. I glared at all of them before slouching off towards my first class.

 **Thanks for all the great reviews left from my first chapter and all the helpful tips. Sorry if I take a while to update, I can only link up to the internet every now and then. Thanks again for reading and reviewing!**


	3. Chapter 3

CLARY

Izzy Wood was looking at me. Not only that, she was smiling at me. It was unnerving. Out of everything weird that had happened in the last 24 hours, this was the weirdest. Simon wasn't helping. I had kicked multiple times, as well as tried to talk to him, but he was frozen. It was stupid that guys fell head over heels for girls that had next to no personality. I was about to tell Simon this, but froze mid-sentence as I saw Izzy stand up and start walking towards me.

I looked towards Simon frantically, but all he could do was smile blankly and say, "Do ya think she'll look at me?" I scowled venomously at Simon before looking to the front of the class room, trying to give Izzy a hint.

Unfortunately she didn't get it and continued to walk over to my desk. She casually leaned on my desk before speaking, "Hey, it's Clary, right?" She didn't wait for me to reply, "I was wondering if I could hang out with you and your cute friend today." Simon's mouth dropped open slightly.

JACE

Somehow, don't ask me how, Izzy had managed to find herself eating lunch with Clary and nerd boy. I mean Clary didn't exactly look thrilled at the whole arrangement but still, Izzy was doing her job. Alec made a choking sound as he saw Izzy casually touch the nerd boy's arm.

"Come on Alec, let's go over and gate crash this lunch date," I said, nudging Alec in the ribs. When we approached the table I smiled at the glare Izzy gave me and, as Alec pushed his way in between Izzy and Simon, said casually, "Mind if we intervene a bit, Alec's feeling a bit protective." I heard Clary mutter something along the lines of 'be my guest'. I smiled as I sat in the only available seat left, next to Clary, trying to give us as much space as possible.

I looked over at Clary, thoughtfully. Her green eyes where narrowed and looking viciously towards Izzy and Simon, who were still talking, despite Alec's desperate attempts to silence them. Really looking at Clary, I realised that she was the girl Izzy wanted to be. Small and thin. Delicate. I shook my head. No, I couldn't think like that. Magnus had warned me, and for once I was going to listen. Keeping out of trouble would be the key to completing this mission, and I refused to fail a mission.

"So, Star Wars, Friday night," Izzy said, touching Simons arm a bit more than casually, "sounds like a plan, Simon."

Alec glared icily at everyone, but before he could say anything Clary butted in. "Simon, _we_ were going to hang out at my house on Friday night, remember," a smile had been planted on her face, but her bright green eyes where dead looking. I wondered fleetingly if Clary fancied Simon. Not that it mattered.

"Oh Clary, what a wonderful idea," Izzy piped up. Clary looked startled for a moment, clearly confused. "We can all come to your house on Friday night! I mean Jace and Alec are friends with John, it could be one big pizza Star Wars party!" Izzy's eyes shone with excitement.

"Great, why don't you all move in too?" Clary whispered venomously, standing up, looking towards Simon pleadingly. Simon looked away, guiltily. She stalked away from the table, not looking back. Already my task had become harder.

A few moments later Alec jumped up looking startled, then raced away from the table. I looked at Izzy, momentarily confused, before realising. Clary was alone.

CLARY

Why? Why did Izzy have to invade? Why did she have to be one of _those_ girls? Why did Simon have to be so pathetic? Why did he have to be such a guy? I walked into the empty art room and started getting ready for my next class. The classroom was empty and quiet. I looked out the window to the lake next to our school. I heard voices passing through the corridors outside the classroom, giggles and whispers. I had sometimes wondered if being only friends with Simon all these years had been a bad choice. Yes, sometimes I'd had girl stuff that I would have loved to talk to someone about, but at other points I felt that I could never be able to relate to anyone else like I did Simon.

I closed my eyes, thinking, but they flew open a moment later as I heard a startling sound. I sprung over to the classroom door and flung it open, looking down the hall.

 **Thank you to all the people who have bothered to read and follow this story. I'm sorry I haven't been able to update recently, I've been busy with school work and internets been down too. Please keep commenting and sending tips as I value every bit of advice I can get. I'll try to update soon. Thankyou!**


	4. Chapter 4

**CLARY**

I looked around the corridor and saw Alec staring at a pool of thick, brown/black liquid that was slowly bubbling on the floor opposite to him, while he hurriedly stuffed a vaguely familiar object into his pocket. He looked up towards me, a startled look in his eyes. I took another look at the liquid on the floor and found myself unable to identify it.

Alec must have seen the expression on my face and explained hurriedly, "Oh, I uh… it's like seriously off coke. I went to throw it in the bin but I missed."

The way he said it made me mentally question the truth behind the statement, but I decided I couldn't be bothered pushing him. I turned back into the classroom and heard Alec's footsteps. Following me.

"Hey," his voice seemed more relaxed now he wasn't trying to keep Izzy and Simon apart. "Are you all right?" I shrugged. "I was just wondering, you seemed pretty pissed when you walked off."

"I'm surprised that you left _them_ alone," I said, avoiding my own emotions.

"I trust Jace to deal with them," he said non-committedly. Alec must have heard my muffled smirk as he said soon after, "Probably more than I should. But Izzy's as much Jace's sister as she is mine and, frankly, I don't think he's too big of a fan of nerd bo-, sorry, Simon either."

Nerd boy. That's how Simon was referred to, how probably anyone like him was referred to by the higher social ranked students. I found myself smiling slightly though. I surveyed Alec out of the corner of my eye. He shared the same black hair that Izzy had, but unlike her Alec had beautiful blue eyes. He would be a brilliant person to paint, the way he stood, the shape of his face and of course, the eyes. Something clicked in as I realised how Alec had said Jace's name, how he had looked at him while we had been eating lunch, and I smiled. It fit. I felt a pang of sorrow as I wondered how long Alec had felt that way about Jace, how many people knew. I gave Alec a small smile as the bell rang for class.

 **JACE**

"A DEMON!" I whispered frantically as I pretended to work, "you've got to be kidding. This is insane. How did one get in to the school?"

"I don't know Jace, but you're lucky I had enough sense to follow her otherwise we'd have been stuffed if she saw it. I don't think she believed me when I called the ichor coke but she wasn't in much of a mood to snoop," Alec said frustrated. "None of the Memory Wiped are safe if the demons are infiltrating this far."

I swung back in my chair and tapped my pencil on my leg, thinking. "We'll drop by Bane's apartment this afternoon, see if he's got any news, if he can try doubling up wards around the schools." Alec and I exchanged worried looks and I knew he had unvoiced worries about Max, but I felt like mentioning something bad happening to Alec's younger brother would almost jinx him.

Alec put his head down and started working and I tried to follow pursuit but failed. My mind was clicking away, thinking of what would have happened if Alec hadn't followed Clary, wondering why it hadn't been me to follow her. Wondering why I was so worried about that little red head.

* * *

Alec knocked on the door of Magnus Bane's as I leant on the wall, polishing my knife. We heard a voice come from inside, "Enter if you dare, mortals!" Alec raised his eyebrows at me before pushing the door open and walking down the hall. Magnus had redecorated since our last visit, a bright collection of artwork now filled the halls and the floors where covered in carpets.

We found Magnus in the lounge room, sprawled across a couch, wearing a bright pink glittery jacket, a top labelled I LOVE NEW YORK, and a pair of sparkling black pants, a copy of A Tale of Two Cities in hand, "Ahh, it's you two. What problems do you want me to solve today? Wait, let me guess," Magnus looked at me, "Girl problems." He studied my face more closely. "Oh god no, not her. I warned you blondie."

I leant on the door frame, spinning the knife around in my hand, unimpressed, "Alec found a demon at school today. If Alec hadn't been there Clary probably would have found it and it could have killed her."

Magnus pulled on a false sympathetic, pouty face, "And you care, sooo sweet." Alec coughed awkwardly from the corner of the room where Magnus looked over, raising an eyebrow but not commenting.

" _I_ care because demons are getting into schools, Bane. I want to know if you can place more wards up around them," I demanded. I refused to think about what might happen to people, to Clary, Max or any of the mundanes who I had grown up with, if demons invaded fully.

"I'll see what I can do, but don't expect instant results," he took on a more professional tone, keeping at least one of his cat eyes focussed on Alec, "You will notice if anything changes. Really though I think you should talk to Robert about these matters… I mean not that I particularly think he's worth worrying about but…" he trailed off running his hands through spiky hair.

"Thank you," Alec said, the first words he had uttered since entering Magnus's house. He looked towards me, his eyes almost pleading with me to shut up, to not say anything stupid. "We should probably get going now."

"Rightio," Magnus said, turning to me, "May I have a word. Privately?" Alec nodded and Magnus winked at him as he left the room.

"If you're planning on giving me a talk about leaving _her_ alone, I want you to know I'm not interested in her. If you want my number I will also have to tell you, not interested," I winked at him.

He smirked, shaking his head, "I'm not one of your fangirls, blondie. I want to tell you two things. Number one being that Clary has more power than you think, you may look at her and see a little biscuit, but she has power you can't dream of," his voice was steady, but it lightened as he then said, "My second is something I would rather you tell me. Is your dear parabatai currently in a relationship and may I have his number either way?"

I laughed as I found a pen and a newspaper which I scribbled down Alec's phone number. He'd kill me if he ever found out but… I couldn't help myself. I straightened up and walked towards the door, saying lightly, "He's single and ready to mingle. I think." I sent Magnus another wink before I walked out of the room.

* * *

 **Thank you to all the people who have commented advice and compliments. Big thank you also to the people who have started following this story since my last chapter. Hopefully I'll be able to update soon. :)**


	5. Chapter 5

**CLARY**

That night my parents were different. Mum was struggling to keep her eyes open yet she was moving around slightly frantically. Dad wouldn't stop checking his phone. He would sit there staring at his phone then two seconds after putting it down, pick it up and restart the process. I could tell John was worried about them, his green eyes a window to his thoughts.

I tried to relax the tension in the room as I asked John, "So where were you at lunch today? Those friends of yours, Alec and Jace were sitting at our table. Alec's sister Izzy was there too," I flopped onto the couch letting out an exasperated sigh.

"Oh yeah, I had a detent-" he looked over at our parents who were still acting strange, "I mean I stayed in the classroom so I could try get extra work done. You and Izzy friends or something?" John said, a strange trace of hope in his voice.

I snorted, "Hardly. But Simon was falling over her and was being pathetic. They all want to have some stupid Star Wars Pizza Party _here_ on Friday night."

"Aww, are you getting jealous that Simon likes someone besides you. Missing him falling over _you_?" John said, knowing he was pushing boundaries.

I kicked him from the couch, "You're a real douche bag, I hope you know that Jonathan Morgen. Simon's my best friend, you know that, and at no point will I ever be jealous of him liking another girl." I tried to kick John again but he dodged my foot, laughing. "We have bigger problems on hand, your weirdo friends want to invade the house on Friday and watch Star Wars!" I half shouted as John started tickling me, giving me more reasons to kick him.

"Well I've already invited Jace and Alec over that night so it's hardly going to make much of a difference."

I sat up on the couch and looked behind the couch where John was now sitting, smiling to himself. I poked my tongue out at John before flopping in an angle which led me to fall off the couch, backwards.

 **JACE**

"Isabelle! The bus is going to be here in five minutes," I called into the bathroom. I leant against the door, "How long does it take you to put on some makeup anyway? I would be in and out in half the time you take!"

Izzy opened up the door. "Oh please, you take as long as I do and you spend it looking at yourself in the mirror," she remarked as she walked down the hall, her long black hair bouncing as she strode down the stairs.

.

I followed her down the stairs into the kitchen where I stole a piece of Alec's toast and ruffled Max's hair. "Hurry up, hurry up, we've got a bus to catch and a damsel to protect," I stole another piece of Alec's toast as I threw his bag at him, "Come on you lesser looking mortals. Faster!"

I had a surprisingly large amount of energy, no thanks to the three cups of coffee I'd had that morning, and jumped out the front door, followed by a half awake Alec and a surprisingly perky Izzy. I entered the bus and slid into my usual seat, Alec sitting next to me and Izzy in front. Izzy was unusually quiet and I kept seeing her look out the window.

"Iz, who are you waiting for?" Alec asked as she looked out the window again.

Izzy's turned around suddenly looking at us and whispered snidely, "I am not waiting for anyone." She paused and looked out the window as the bus pulled over at the next stop, suddenly half shouting, "Simon! Hey Simon, do you want to come sit with me?"

Alec and I exchanged a look that we had shared all too often, as Simon sat down next to Izzy. We had seen her fawn over bad boys, jocks, drama kids, and now we were witnessing the beginning of the Nerd Boy era, beginning with our red haired damsel's bestie.

Right on que Clary and John walked on the bus. I could see her looking in her normal seat, her big green eyes wandering the bus, then narrowing when she saw Simon with Izzy. She sat down in a seat, nowhere near us and stared ahead. John looked towards us apologetically before sitting in the seat in front of her.

"I'm going to go sit with John," Alec mumbled as Izzy let out a girly laugh. I took one look at the Izzy and Simon and decided it would be safer to follow in Alec's pursuit. Alec slid into the seat next to John and I next to Clary, who shuffled closer to the window.

John and Alec where already busy planning and thinking about Friday night. At these moments I joked that they were absurdly like teenage girls, but today I didn't interrupt them. Instead I turned to Clary.

 **CLARY**

"So are you going to be joining us on Friday night or will you be occupied with _those two_?" Jace jerked his head towards Simon and Izzy.

I looked at them out of the corner of my eye. I wasn't jealous of Simon liking Izzy, I was just annoyed that he would throw our friendship around for some girl. Simon looked over and for a moment our eyes met and an almost apologetic look crossed his face, before Izzy started talking in his ear. I turned my head and looked at Jace, "Well I hardly want to invade, but if it's to escape them…"

I studied Jace out of the corner of my eye. He was tall, far taller than me, he had golden hair that swept back out of his face into what almost seemed a short mane, and his eyes were golden, something I had noticed before but never fully taken in. He was also powerfully built, with broad shoulders and muscly arms. I wasn't surprised that he'd gone through so many girlfriends. Not that I cared. Not that anything like that particularly mattered. At least I didn't think so.

Simon found me at lunch, sitting in the art room at eating. I had planned to continue on our mythical themed project but my plans were disturbed when Simon walked in.

"Thank god I found you Clary. I've barely seen you today, where have you been," he asked sincerely.

I scowled slightly, "I didn't think you'd be worrying about me. I thought you'd be too busy wrapped up with Izzy." Simon covered his face with his hands and mumbled something to himself. I started up at him, "Look Simon, I don't give a shit whether or not you like Izzy but that doesn't mean I'm going to be okay if you cut me out completely," I didn't mean to sound so annoyed but…

"I'm sorry Clary," he walked over and stood a meter away, arms slightly open for a hug. I fell into his arms. I'd been best friends with him since forever and being annoyed with him had never been something I was good at. "So am I still okay to come over tomorrow night?" Simon said nudging me.

I pushed him lightly, "You just want to score a free meal but whatever. I'm going to need you with John's friends coming over too." I paused for a moment then added, "I won't kill you if you want to bring Izzy along, either." I was wondering if I had been too quick to judge Isabelle Wood.


	6. Chapter 6

**Hello readers! Thank you for your comments and for deeming this story worthy of following. I'm sorry I haven't been able to update and that this chapter isn't that long, but I've been offline and busy recently. Please leave comments, tips and questions as I love hearing what you guys think and getting any extra advice. Thank you!**

 **JACE**

I arrived at John's house after having dropped home briefly to grab some of my stuff, not long after school. Alec had gone straight to John's house and as I knocked on the door to his house I wondered if Magnus might deign to call my parabatai that night. I heard voices from inside and a shout, "I'm coming, Simon," a moment later Clary opened the door and I watched her face fall slightly.

"I think that's the most disappointed any girls ever looked upon seeing me at their doorstep," I said walking through the door and taking in the insides of the house. Painting's littered the walls and empty canvases stood in the doorway.

Clary rolled her eyes at me as she shouted into the lounge room, "JOHNATHAN, BLONDIE'S HERE!" She looked me up and down quickly before adding quickly, "John's upstairs in his room with Alec." She then turned on her heel and I watched her walk over to an armchair and curl up, beginning to draw. She looked over and saw me watching her, but before she could scowl at me, I raced up the stairs to John's room.

"Hello _Johnathan_ ," I called merrily down the hallway.

Johns door opened and he and Alec both appeared, "Oh I thought I heard you annoying my darling sister, _Blondie_." He and Alec both laughed and I shot them a scowl.

I strode up through the door and made myself welcome in John's room, "While on the subject of your sister, what's the deal with her and Simon?" I made an effort not to sound too curious, knowing that John would probably feed me too a demon if he thought I was going to mess with her.

"They're just friends," he said quite firmly, his obvious older brother instincts kicking in, "I think Simon was into her for a couple of years but nothing ever happened… Hey, why are you so interested in her anyway?" he eyed me, evidently trying to figure something out. Alec looked slightly tense, but I ignored it.

"Just wondering. Don't worry, I'm not going to chase after her. I'm not into the green eyed type," I said, looking directly into Johns near replicas of Clary's.

"Good," John said stubbornly.

 **CLARY**

Jace and John were violently playing a video game. They were elbowing each other frantically, trying to knock the other off their game, and I could only roll my eyes at how stupid it was. Alec was sitting on the arm of my chair.

Alec had a similar view it seemed as he kept saying, "I don't get why you guys enjoy this so much. It's so pointless." I noticed that Alec kept glancing at Jace after he said anything. "The real life stuff-"

"Come on Alec, even Clary plays with me sometimes," John interrupted, looking away from the TV for a moment to grin at us. I shrugged slightly but pulled my sketch book up to my face and continued drawing the monster that had been weaving in and out of my thoughts for the past week.

The doorbell rang and I dropped my book, racing to the door.

"SIMON!" I shouted as I flung open the door, I tried not to let my voice fall slightly as I saw- "Izzy, hey how are you?"

"Great thanks Clary. I'm so glad we're doing this, you and I really need to get to know each other better," Izzy said perkily. Simon mouthed an apology over her shoulder, but he didn't look it as he followed her inside, smiling sheepishly.

 **JACE**

I saw Clary walk back in, a blank look on her face. Alec jumped away from the drawing book he and I had been looking at, but I was too slow. Her blank face turned to flaming red, as she stormed over and pulled it out of my hands.

She whispered furiously, "That is private you piece of-"

I cut her off, "Hey, you're really good. Some of these are really realistic I mean…" I trailed off, thinking of the picture of the hellhound that Alec had found and shown me. It was concerning that should could remember so many details, but she would have said something to John if she felt that the demon she had drawn held any reality.

Her anger seemed to shift to embarrassed modesty for a moment, but then she seemed to remember who she was talking to and became snide, "It's private. I'd appreciate if you didn't snoop."

I almost blushed, but I turned away and picked up the game controller.

"So was someone at the door or not?" John asked, saving the room from an awkward silence.

Clary opened her mouth to speak but a familiar laugh reached into the room. Simon and Izzy walked in giggling. I wanted to roll my eyes and punch Simon in the face at the same time. I could see Clary's eyes becoming slightly lost and obviously left out.

I didn't even know why I cared. This girl had a life that I didn't play a leading role in. And that was fine. The Angel knew I didn't want to share the limelight with that dorky friend of hers. But then I saw her blink a few times and a her eyes where left from any emotions, a smile that I would have thought real had I not seen her two seconds ago.


	7. Chapter 7

**JACE**

The movie was playing in the background, but I wasn't paying any attention to it. I mean I was trying to but… Clary was squished next to Alec on an armchair, and she kept shooting daggers whenever she looked over at Izzy, who was sitting on the ground with Simon underneath a blanket. The only way I knew nothing was happening under the blanket was because of Simon's surprisingly neutral expression. But that didn't change Clary's obvious jealousy.

Jealousy.

I was greatful when the doorbell rang, when I got to follow John out of the room to the door. I opened the door and found Kaelie standing there, blushing and smiling, holding a stack of pizzas.

"Oh hello Kaelie," I lounged against the door frame and grinned slyly.

She blushed even more. John smiled and started looking for the money to pay her, rather slowly. John and I were trying to see who Kaelie would give her number to first, it was a challenge we'd set ourselves the moment she began turning up every time we ordered pizza.

"Um hi," she mumbled. Her eyes danced, and I could just see through a bit of the glamour, it'd been there so long it had almost become natural not to try peeling it away. "I've got two meat lovers, a Hawaiian, a mozzarella and a vegetarian without olives," she focussed her attention on the money in John's hand, having regained her composure slightly.

A shout from the lounge room, "STOP FLIRTING AND BRING ME MY PIZZA, I'M HUNGRY!" Clary's voice making both John and I turn slightly red. John shoved the money into my hand and stomped into the room, faking his anger.

I was left alone with Kaelie, who I handed the money to and smiled.

She spoke first, "Um thanks." She paused but then added, "Is there any chance we could go out sometime."

I was, admittedly, quite surprised that she'd actually asked. I suddenly saw Clary sitting in the armchair with Alec, but- "Yeah, that'd be great."

She handed me a small piece of paper, undoubtedly holding her phone number, shoved the pizzas into my arms and then disappeared down the street. The only person I could think about was Clary.

 **CLARY**

Jace flung the pizzas onto the table, smiling gleefully. "I win John, that's fifty dollars for our first date," Jace said.

Alec became slightly wide eyed, and I could feel his body tense up next to mine.

John just replied outraged, "What! She actually asked you out," he ran his hands through his hair, "I thought I was getting somewhere with her. Clary," he turned to me, "Can you believe Kaelie asked _him_ out instead of me." Jace looked rather smug, and I couldn't tell if Alec was relieved or not, his face neutral but eyes blank.

"It's alright John, you can just hang with me and Alec. We're the single pringle club and happy to bring in anyone who's feeling lost and unwanted," I said, fully aware that I hadn't included Simon and Izzy.

John pulled a pouty face and came and sat on top of Alec and I saying to Jace, "Yeah Jace, I don't care about Kaelie. I'm in the single pringle club, and ya know what, I don't think I'm ready to mingle." He said all this as Alec and I tried to push him off us frantically.

I looked at Jace, like actually looked at him, and was suddenly very relieved that he hadn't seen the picture that I had drawn of him in my sketch book. I didn't know what I thought of him. He was dramatically good looking, like WOW good looking. He even seemed nice enough, which was a definite compliment to him as most guys who have looks have nothing nice to say. But. The list of why not to like him was ever growing. Like the fact that he's two years older than me, one of my big brothers best friends, his clear disinterest in serious relationships and the fact that he was hiding something behind those golden eyes.

Not that I was interested in dating.

I didn't even like him that way.

Probably.

 **Hello readers! I have a random question for you all, who is your favourite Not My Reality character and why? Is there anything you guys particularly want to see happen?**

 **Once again, thank you for reading! I will try make my next chapter longer and try to update soon.**


	8. Chapter 8

**CLARY**

The morning after the crazy Star Wars Pizza bash, I awoke half lying on Alec. The room was dark but with the sun shining through gaps in the curtains. It was past seven then. I looked around the room then, taking in where everyone was sleeping. Simon was slouched uncomfortably against the base of the couch, Izzy was curled up next to him, her head lying on his chest. I tried not to scowl. I looked over at Jace and John, they were both sitting upright on the couch, heads lying on their shoulders. I was about to get up and check the time when-

"John," I half whispered, more out of surprise than expecting him to hear me. He had a cut on his cheek that was fresh. It looked as if I had only just dried. My brain started whirring, trying to work out what could have happened. I got up, being careful not to wake Alec, and crept over silently to John. I paused and made sure I could see his chest rising and falling. I let out a sigh of relief when it did, but I nudged him, trying to wake him up.

"Go away," he mumbled. He wasn't in any pain it seemed, so I decided it wouldn't hurt to wake him up. I shook his shoulders. "What… it's Saturday, I'm allowed to sleep in," he mumbled.

"Johnathan Morgan, wake up you piece of shit," I pushed him.

His head jerked up his eyes flew open. "What's up Clary, is something wrong."

"What's wrong is the cut that's on your cheek," I poked his face.

"Shit." A pause. John reached into his pocket and drew out a long, faintly glowing, object, but before he could raise it, I saw a movement in the corner of my eye and the world collapsed around me, muscled arms catching me as I fell.

 **JACE**

Clary's body collapsed into my arms as Magnus Bane walked into the room. I began muttering a string of curses as John quickly shoved his stele into his pocket. "What the hell are you doing here Bane?"

"Put the biscuit down Blondie," he said dryly. It took me a moment to realise he was talking about Clary. "We don't need any more of your heroics after your unsanctioned demon battle last night."

I put Clary down on the couch next to Alec, my parabatai only just seeming to realise something was happening. "What the-" he broke off as he saw Clary's limp body and Magnus standing near one of the couches wearing a magenta jacket, fluoro green pants and no shirt.

"What've you done to her," John asked shakily as he walked over to Clary.

"I've only knocked her out, she won't feel a thing once she wakes," he looked at the three of us standing near Clary. "If you're wondering why I'm here it's because Jocelyn called after a Clave member was spotted not long after your demon fiasco," we all looked slightly awkward at this point.

"Oh come on," John said, "What were we supposed to do? There was a group of Ravener demons wondering the streets. None of us got hurt." We all looked at his cheek, "That badly. It was just a mistake that I forgot to put on an iratze after. It's not that big of a deal."

"Not that big of a deal," Magnus echoed, "What were you supposed to do? Maybe wait for someone who wouldn't risk us being found. Your parents are now trying to cover up your mistakes, they don't even know about Clary yet. There's a brilliant possibility that you've attracted unwanted attention."

I looked towards Alec, my usual source of sanity in the midst of craziness, but he was standing with his arms by his side and mouth slightly open. "Can you make her forget this?"

"I can," Magnus said simply.

"But your not going to, are you?"

"No," he paused, looking sadly at her, "She might forget it, think it's all a dream. But that's unlikely. I don't want to risk trying to force her brain to forget it, wiping yet another thing from it… well it could lead to damage messing with it too much."

Clary stirred slightly, a small sigh escaping her. The Angel knew how she'd feel about us all watching her sleep. I wanted to brush a bit of her red hair off her face but… I could feel John's green eyes studying me, watching my every breath.

 **CLARY**

"John!" I sat up startled, looking around the room. Jace and Alec where talking near the door to the kitchen and John- well John was sitting on the couch, perfectly fine.

But he couldn't be. I'd seen his cheek. There had been a cut and… maybe I had dreamt it. But it had seemed so vivid. I felt like I could remember walking over to the couch, shaking John awake. I shook my head, trying to clear it. This was crazy. I looked towards Simon, my usual source of comfort but saw he was asleep. On the floor. With Izzy curled up next to him.

Just like I had dreamt. Well not so much as dreamt, more remembered.

"Oh, hey Clary, you've finally woken up," John said standing up and stretching.

"John! What the hell is-" I heard an unfamiliar voice in the kitchen. "Who is in our house?" I whispered venomously.

John started counting, "Well there's me, Jace, Alec, Izzy-"

I looked towards the kitchen and relized that Jace and Alec were talking to the person. They weren't a complete stranger then. I tried to even out my hair slightly, brushing it out of my face and trying to rid it of knots as best I could, before striding in.

There was a man there. "Can I help you?" I asked bluntly.

"Oh, you must be Clary, Jocelyn's told me all about you. I'm Magnus," he paused, a huge smile on his face, "I've come inquiring about some of your mother's artwork, but it seems she isn't here at the moment."

I looked to Jace and Alec, the latter saying quickly, "Oh um, I think they went out for a walk, your parents that is."

I looked towards the man. There was something odd about him, something I couldn't quite place my finger on.

 **Hello fabulous readers!**

 **Thank you so much for reading, I really hope you are enjoying this story.**

 **Please comment, review and ask questions as I'm happy to answer and love hearing from other writers and gaining any help or tips you might bring to help improve my writing.**

 **Is there anything you want to see in this fanfic? If so I'm open to ideas.**


End file.
